A Tale from the Moon
by Callisto Star
Summary: [One Shot] So why are Lunarians & Saiyins mortal enemies? What sparked the feud that lasted for hundreds of years? Here is the tale, told in the form of a bedtime story, that explains it all. R & R.


AN: YAY!!!! Great news!!!! I now have Microsoft Word and uploading with line breaks works!!!!! Yippee!!!!! So here we go again, now it's alot easier to read. This fic explains why the Saiyins and Lunarians became arch-enemies, what began their feud. I don't own DBZ or SM and never will. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. R & R.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
"... and this is Namek, and this is the Kingdom of Jurai, and this is Vegeta-sei and its territories, where we dare not go."  
  
A five-year-old Princess was staring at her tutor. "How come?" Minako and Makoto stopped fooling around, Rei looked surprised and Ami looked almost worried. "Didn't your mommy tell you, Usagi?" said Rei. "The people there are bullies and they don't like us."  
  
"How come?" asked Usagi again. She was always curious.  
  
The tutor sighed. "That is a long tale for another day. Anyway, back to our map. Here is Clotho and this is Atropos . . . " His voice droned on.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Later that night Usagi laid in bed, her young mind still curious. Her mother entered an she sat up quickly.  
  
"Mommy, I have a question and the tutor said the answer was too long or something."  
  
"What's the problem, Bunny," her mother said as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Why don't we get along with the Saiyins? Why can't we be friends? Are they really bullies like Rei said? Why don't they like us?"  
  
The Queen smiled. "Inquisitive, aren't you? Well, I'll tell you the story. It began long long ago, before Nana, or I, or anyone else we know was born. Hundreds and thousands and even millions of years ago, when time first began . . . "  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"In the beginning, there was nothingness. Only darkness and chaos. [Not to be confused with Chaos, but this is how most mythology stories begin. With chaos.] The darkness ruled everything, but everything was nothing, for nothing could survive in its evil rule. Then one day, the light appeared. At first it was just a glimmer, but slowly it grew and grew, driving back the darkness. The darkness tried to fight it, wanting to rule all once more, but the light would not yield.  
  
Eventually, things began to form where the nothingness had been and the light had touched. Slowly stars and planets began growing in the sky. At that time there were no moons; even our own had not yet entered existence. At that time, all the planets and all the stars had what we call today a Guardian. Every star and every planet had one and only one. This Guardian was one with the planet or star; born when it was born, free to move as it moved, died when it died. Some say the Guardians looked like the species that would later in habit their planet [Ex: Namek, Saiyin, Vesuvian, Plutarian, etc.]; some on Earth called them 'gods'. We may never know for sure.  
  
But as I was saying, EVERY planet and EVERY star to ever enter existence had one. For example, in our solar system, [Since the planets are all Roman gods, I'm using their Greek equivalent for the Guardians] Apollo was Guardian of the Sun, Hermes of Mercury, Aphrodite of Venus, Gaia of Earth, Ares of Mars, Zeus of Jupiter, Cronous of Saturn, Uranus of Uranus [oh well], Posideon of Neptune, and Hades of Pluto. But that is not all. Long ago, our solar system had another member. His name was Orpheus and he resided between Mars and Jupiter.  
  
  
  
Anyway, mostly the Guardians kept to themselves. Occasionally they might chat with one another, but that was all. But our solar system was special, for here something rare and special happened: Orpheus and Gaia had fallen in love. Since the planets were not yet in orbit around the sun and could move freely, Ares/Mars moved out of the way to allow Orpheus to be near his love, Gaia. Their planets were so close that it would have been fatal if humans had lived on them. Their love blossomed and grew, seeming to light up the whole solar system and the whole galaxy, and some even say the whole universe.  
  
But there was still darkness. New emotions had been forged in the Guardians' hearts. Jealousy. That was the dark cloud hovering over Vegeta- sei. Later, Gaia gave birth to the first and only child of the Guardians. She was a beautiful child with long silvery hair and crystalline blue eyes. Her mother named her Selene. She was a wonderful child who cared little for herself and only wanted peace and happiness throughout the universe. And since the Guardians were one with their planets, when Selene was born, a new 'planet' came into existence- a piece of Earth and a piece of Orpheus forged together- the Moon. Our Moon. The White Moon.  
  
But the jealousy of Vegeta, Guardian of Vegeta-sei, had reached a peak. Enraged, he formed into his hands a huge ball of energy, as large as an asteroid they say, and threw it at Orpheus. Even from thousands of miles and light-years away, it did much damage. First, Orpheus was thrown back to his original spot between Jupiter and Mars from the force of the impact, and a few moments later, his entire planet, along with himself, exploded. To this day, his remains drift through space between Mars and Jupiter- the asteroid belt.  
  
Gaia mourned for countless years. Some say the her tears flooded the whole Earth. Even as she mourned, on Earth and on all the planets, living things began to appear. Humans began to walk, as did countless other species and races throughout the universe. After an immeasurable amount of time, Gaia went from mourning to vengeance. She cursed Vegeta and all his Saiyins. She cursed them that every time and any time they looked at her daughter-planets, they would transform into hideous monsters.  
  
  
  
But Selene was very sad when she heard what her mother had done. She had hoped to make peace with Vegeta and the Saiyins, but it seemed impossible now. Still she tried. For numerous years she traveled far and wide, making peace and uniting all planets and stars and galaxies she met. Thus the forming of the Silver Alliance and the beginning of the Silver Millennium. The Saiyins hated the members of the Silver Alliance and began their own system of conquest, winning planets through strength. But though she could not win over everyone, most eagerly joined the Silver Alliance and wanted Selene to lead them. Some nicknamed her Serene Selene, and so, when Selene gave birth to her first and only child, she named her Serenity.  
  
  
  
The Guardians were growing old and weary. Almost all of them had children (they had found a mate in the people that began living on the planet), and they left their thrones and their strongest powers to their heirs. The eldest of the children inherited the throne on the planet, and most of their parent's powers, and any additional children were given moons (either asteroids or small pieces of the planet) for them and their decedents to live upon. [AN: For example, Zeus and Cronous must have had a lot of kids, look at all their moons! The eldest child of the Guardian's child took over rule of the moon after their parent died. They also had the power to become Sailor senshi. Gaia found another mate, and had one other child to rule the Earth.] Then most of the Guardians faded away, back into the planet, becoming little more than a spirit of the planet. But instead of fading into the Moon, Selene's spirit of peace lived on through her Ginzuishou, in her children and grandchildren, on and on, even today. Even with us.  
  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
The traditions continued for hundreds of years. To this day, Saiyins and Lunarians are still enemies, perhaps the greatest enemies of all the universe. After all, could two peoples be more opposite? In both appearance and attitude, they are black darkness and we are light. They are constantly at war; all we want is peace. We are known for our innocence and kindness; they, for their arrogance and cruelty." The Queen looked down at her daughter. She was snoring softly and her eyes were closed. The Queen smiled and gently kissed Usagi's crescent moon before quietly leaving the room. "Perhaps one day you will be able to destroy this hate, Bunny."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************  
  
Just to let you know, that whole legend was loosely based on scientific fact. Some scientists believe that there was another planet near Earth when the planets were new, and slammed into Earth creating the Moon. The other moons are mostly just asteroids pulled into orbit, and none are as spherical as ours. I couldn't remember what the other planet was called, but I knew it started with an O, so I called it Orpheus (he was also a dude in mythology). Just some background info. You might have noticed, if you read SMS Selenity, that this is similar to the legend I wrote for that. It is the same tale, but I decided to post this separately because in almost all my fics, Saiyins and Lunarians are enemies and I wanted to explain why. This is the only chapter to this fic; if you want more, read some of my others. Ja ne! 


End file.
